


parallel

by nex_et_nox



Series: river on the run [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox
Summary: TMZ @TMZ– Jan 27Who Is Mysterious Young Man At Cassandra Wayne Gala?[link: Who Is Mysterious Young Man At Cassandra Wayne Gala?An unnamed man was present at Wayne family gala this past evening and quite familiar with Cassandra Wayne.]A few things occurring online duringpress.





	parallel

**TMZ @TMZ** – Jan 27

Who Is Mysterious Young Man At Cassandra Wayne Gala?

            [link: Who Is Mysterious Young Man At Cassandra Wayne Gala?

            An unnamed man was present at Wayne family gala this past evening and quite familiar with Cassandra Wayne.]

 

 **Puck @bigbadbat** – Jan 27

I know that being annoyed by this won’t help, but can’t @TMZ just…stop for one minute. Let Cass Wayne enjoy her party and having friends over!!

            RT: **TMZ @TMZ**

Who Is Mysterious Young Man At Cassandra Wayne Gala?

 

 **barold @robinaide** – Jan 27

@bigbadbat is right but at the same time like…who is he….?

 

 **Puck @bigbadbat** – Jan 27

youre a sellout barold

            RT: **barold @robinaide**

@bigbadbat is right but at the same time like…who is he….?

 

* * *

 

 **eeleanor @thatsamoray** – Feb 21

you GUYS,, I think I just saw that dude tmz and gotham enquirer and those other tabloids have been following for like a month (1/2)

 

 **eeleanor @thatsamoray** – Feb 21

like I can’t be sure bc I was just passing by the diner after work but how many dudes w black n white hair hang out w cass wayne?? (2/2)

 

* * *

 

 **Mia @notathermopolis** – Feb 28

oh my god Cass Wayne came into the shop today and I was her barista oh my god she’s so beautiful I want to die

 

 **Mia @notathermopolis** – Feb 28

apparently she was studying w some friends or something bc there was a guy and another girl w her and they were talking bout chaucer(?) and tbh they were all unfairly attractive

 

 **Mia @notathermopolis** – Feb 28

being bi in a city with the waynes is so unfairly difficult

 

* * *

 

 **bone daddy @skelezone** – Mar 9

does anything think this guy always hanging around the Waynes (specifically Cass Wayne) kinda looks like Jason Todd?

 

 **eli @warmachinerox** – Mar 9

jesus christ dude don’t be such a dick. it’s always shitty when people drag up todd and try to make up conspiracy theories abt him, can’t you just let that kid rest in peace

            RT: **bone dady @skelezone**

            does anyone think this guy always hanging around the Waynes (specifically Cass Wayne) kinda looks like Jason Todd?

 

 **horatio deserved better @litbitch** – Mar 9

not gonna touch the todd thing with a ten-foot pole bc @warmachinerox is right, but uh. new conspiracy theory. is it just me or do Mystery Dude and cass wayne look a little similar

 

 **Albin @darthbinks342** – Mar 9

@litbitch …holy shit you might be right

 

 **horatio deserved better @litbitch** – Mar 9

picture comparison of these two bc W H A T #CainConspiracy

[picture] [picture]

[picture] [picture]

[picture] [picture]

 

 **horatio deserved better @litbitch** – Mar 9

ps sorry @ Mystery Dude that ur pictures are all over tmz and diff gotham rags & also that they might be shipping u w someone ur related to #yikes #CainConspiracy

 

 **Kenzie @cloudcannon** – Mar 9

@litbitch dude shut up are you trying to say cass wayne has a secret brother out there and that its this guy? thats bs, no way. besides they dont even look that similar. #CainConspiracy

 

 **Roxie @doneabunk** – Mar 9

@cloudcannon they really kind of do, though. and lbr what do any of us know about Cassandra Cain? #CainConspiracy

 

* * *

**lena @datbatsignal** – 2 hours ago

surprising absolutely no one bruce wayne has announced he’s adopting a new kid

            RT: **gothamgazette @thegothamgazette**

Bruce Wayne Announces New Adoption, Press Conference to Follow

 

 **whirlybird @nightwingingit** – 1 hour ago

@datbatsignal of course he is

 

 **lena @datbatsignal** – 1 hour ago

@nightwingingit he has so many kids?? when will this man stop

 

 **Hailey M @netiquette** – 29 minutes ago

@datbatsignal @nightwingingit when every single orphan in this city is adopted

 

 **whirlybird @nightwingingit** – 27 minutes ago

@netiquette …that’s fair

 

* * *

 

 **Albin @darthbinks342** – 15 minutes ago

@litbitch so does Bruce Wayne adopting Mysterious Dude add more or less fuel to the #CainConspiracy ?

 

 **horatio deserved better @litbitch** – 1 minute ago

@darthbinks342 it defo adds more. Mystery Dude Cain-Wayne, we’re all onto you

**Author's Note:**

> whenever I get around to writing the next fic in this series, I can assure you that I'll be pulling from the hc/fics of LanternWisp and their wonderful Nests and Cages series, bc I absolutely adore the Lady-Shiva-lied-and-is-actually-Jason's-birth-mother thing (and the Cass-and-Jason-as-siblings dynamic). 
> 
> also just the baffled confusion of anyone living in Gotham when it turns out the #CainConspiracy is right.


End file.
